


Banned

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [26]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Battle, F/M, Female Akira, Pregnant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira gets banned from flying.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-six of the "Cursed" series. Akira is four months pregnant.

"Banned"

"Let's go!" Akira called out, and the five pilots dashed to their portals that took them to their lions. Isamu was a bit worried about his fiancée as she was almost halfway through her pregnancy but was still piloting her lion.

Black Lion launched, and Red was right next to him. Isamu's protective instincts were telling him to stay near his fiancée, even though it was difficult during battle. He was definitely going to make sure she got checked out by Doctor Gior after the battle. After all, she _was_ due for her monthly check up.

He focused on making sure no one hit Black Lion. He was so focused that he missed the missile heading for him.

"Black bazooka!" The missile was intercepted by one from Black Lion. "Isa, are you okay?"

"Thanks to you, Aki. Let's form GoLion and end this."

"Good idea. GoLion, combine."

The five lions combined into GoLion and engaged the Deathblack Beastman with Akira quickly firing off commands.

"Fire tornado! Laser magnum! Foot missiles!" She took a deep breath before calling out, "Jyuohken!"

Before GoLion could slice the Deathblack Beastman, it struck out, hitting the body of GoLion and causing Akira to cry out.

"Aki!"

"I'm-I'm all right, Isa. Now, let's take this thing out!" GoLion tightened its grip on its sword and sliced through the Deathblack Beastman, causing the Galra fleet to flee.

"All right, now, we can go back to the castle, and Aki, you-Aki?"

GoLion broke apart and Black Lion plummeted to the ground. Fortunately, before it hit, the Blue and Yellow Lions managed to catch the larger lion and the Green and Red Lions hurried over and assisted in lowering the lion to the ground. Isamu jumped out of Red and ran over to Black. "Aki!"

He pried the hatch open and rushed over to his pregnant fiancée. He shook her shoulder gently. "Aki? Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

"I-Isa?"

Isamu breathed a sigh of relief. "Come here, Aki. Let me take you to the castle."

Isamu lifted Akira out of the seat and into his arms. Akira gripped Isamu's arm. "What about Black?"

"The others are going to tow him back. I'm going to take care of you. You need checked out by Doctor Gior." Isamu carried Akira back to Red and flew her back to the castle. He landed Red right outside the castle and carried Akira into the castle and to the infirmary.

Doctor Gior hurried over. "What happened?"

"Black Lion got hit in a battle. Plus she's due for her monthly appointment." Isamu set Akira on an examination bed.

"All right, Kurogane. I will check her out and as long everything checks out, release her."

"Aki, do you want me to stay?"

"No, Isa, It's okay. Check in with everyone. I'll meet you in the control room."

Isamu planted a kiss on Akira's lips. "If you're sure, Aki."

"I'm sure, Isa. I'm okay."

Isamu hesitantly exited the infirmary and headed for castle control, where he found Hiroshi, Tsuyoshi, and Fala talking with Raible. When he entered the room, Fala turned to him. "How's Kogane?"

"Doctor Gior is checking her out now. She's awake and says she's okay. She wanted me to check on the team and Black."

"Black Lion's okay. He's a little banged up, but that's to be expected," Hiroshi reported.

"And you guys are okay?" Isamu asked.

"None of us were hurt, Kurogane," Fala answered.

Isamu sighed in relief. "That's good. I want my team to be in tip top shape."

_"Your_ team?" Raible questioned.

"Yes. They are _my_ team now."

"What would Kogane say about that?"

"I would say that they are in good hands." Akira entered the control room in a maternity dress. "I trust Isa with my life and the life of our little one." She gently placed a hand on her slightly protruding belly.

Isamu was at her side in an instant with the team close behind. "Aki, should you be up?"

"It's all right, Isa. Doctor Gior said walking was okay."

"What did he say about flying?"

Akira pouted. "He recommended that I not risk it. So, we need to find a replacement that can fly one of the lions. Fala-hime can fly Black, so we need an ally to fly Blue that knows it's just temporary."

"What about Princess Amue? She has combat and piloting experience," Fala suggested.

"Would she agree to it?" Akira asked.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Fala replied. "Raible, contact Planet Heracles. We need to speak with Princess Amue."

It took a few minutes for Amue to respond. "Fala, it's good to hear from you. There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"Not exactly. We are in need of your assistance. We need a temporary pilot for the Blue Lion."

"Why? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No. I will be piloting Black Lion. Kogane is not allowed to pilot her lion at this time."

_"Kogane_ can't pilot?"

"I'm under doctor's orders to not fly. Trust me. I'm not exactly happy about it," Akira stated.

Amue looked at Akira, and her eyes widened. "Am I seeing things?"

Isamu wrapped an arm around Akira's shoulders. "If you see Aki pregnant, then no, you aren't seeing things."

Amue smiled. "I would be honored to pilot the Blue Lion and will be there as soon as I can. Heracles out."

The screen clicked off, and Isamu led Akira from the control room and towards their room. He sat down on their bed and tugged her onto his lap. "You knew this was coming, Aki."

"I just didn't think it was coming this soon."

"You are about halfway through. I'm surprised he let you pilot _this_ long."

"He said that the first time Black got hit was when he was going to ban me. I was trying to be careful, so I could fly as long as I could."

"As much as I like flying with you, I think I'll be more at ease with you here in the castle than up in the air, especially with you being further along in your pregnancy."

"I just hope Sincline doesn't learn of this development."

"As long as we don't openly discuss it, we should be fine."

Akira snuggled against Isamu, who wrapped his arms around his fiancée, his hands resting on her baby bump. It was going to take some getting used to not flying, but Akira knew Isamu was right. Flying while pregnant was not a good idea as it put the baby in danger, and that was something Akira didn't want to do, especially if she could prevent it.

Fin


End file.
